Pokemon Special Oneshots: KazeWindfold edition
by KazeWindfold
Summary: A serie of oneshots based on PokeSpe, Ma OCs: Kaze Windfold, Aaron Gladstone, Serena Whitson.
1. Chapter 1: The Disease

**A sad KazeXYellow oneshot Ye! This won´t be in the "Humor" catagory i was thinking about it being in "Tragedy" soo... yeah... Also please REVIEW! ^o^**

**"This is talking"**

**'This is thinking'**

**Disclaimer: ...nope...**

* * *

**The Disease**

Mt. Silver

2:43 pm

For once there was no blizzard on Mt. Silver it was just snowing, the frozen landscape reflected the light of the moon making everything whiter than i was. A lonely figure was standing at the peak staring out over the abyss. The person was crying, small tears falling and hitting the snow; instantly freezing.

"Why?..." Kaze cried out quietly, as his tears continued falling and freezing. He thought it over once again, her sickness and…. Her last words.

***Flashback***

We were walking through Viridian Forest towards Pewter City. It was a sunny day with small clouds dotted on the clear Blue sky.

"Yellow?"

"Yeah?" *pant* *pant*

"You seem like your having a hard time breathing, is something wrong?"

"No"

"You sure?"

She didn´t answer so I turned around... just in time too see her fall. "Yelllow!" I ran over to her, I checked her pulse; it was there but she was unconscious, I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the hospital.

I remember every moment in the hospital soo well, I remeber sitting by her bed worrying and most of all I remeber her last words, the ones she said to me after the doctors had done everything and…. Failed. They said it was an unknown virus that they didn´t know how to handle.

When i came into the room where she was she talked to me, quietly allmost like a whisper "…Kaze…" She said her voice sounded hollow and thin, it worried me. I sat down on a chair by her bed and just looked at her.

"Why?.. why did this have to happen?"

"...Kaze calm down..."

"How could I? Your going to f***ing die..."

"It´s okay.."

"NO IT`S NOT!" I started to cry and we were quiet for some time.

"..Kaze?..." She finally said

"Yeah?" i said, still crying

"Come closer..."

I bent down towards her, and when i did she kissed me softly on the lips. I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Yellow.." I hugged her thightly, kissing her again and again, when we broke to breath she spoke.

"I know this virus.. it´s a virus that only affects people from Viridian and there is no cure. I read it in a book in the Viridian Library."

"You mean i could get it to?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it´s better dieing than living a life without you..."

"...Don´t say that..."

"It´s true..."

I looked at her again, her skin was pale and her eyes had lost thier luster.

"I love you Yellow..." I said quietly, she smiled then she closed her eyes for the last time. I cried and cried. I went to Mt. Silver; away from everyone and that´s where I am now.

***End of Flashback***

He stood there on the peak of Mt. Silver and just stared, Then suddenly... he jumped.


	2. Chapter 2: A Special Christmas

**YAY! KazeXYellow oneshot, I also included another of my OC´s: Aaron. Ye also please REVIEW! ^o^**

**"This is talking"**

**'This is thinking'**

**Disclaimer: IT´S NOT MINE DAMMIT!**

* * *

**A Special Christmas**

Christmas was coming, and the snow fell even thicker than usual on Mt. Silver, No one could be seen exept for one person. Kaze was sitting on the peak where Red used to be, in front of him was an abyss probably over three hundred feet deep. The blizzard raged on but he seemed unfaced by it. Kaze was 18 now and the thing he had feared had happened, Red had confessed to Yellow… and she had exepted… they were boyfriend and girlfriend now, And this was probably the worst christmas ever.

"Why….." he said quietly then he continued to stare into the abyss. It had happened so suddenly, one moment he was sitting on a branch just outside of Viridian and the next moment he saw them; Red and Yellow walking side by side holding hands, that´s when he realized. He had gotten up and flown away, he flew to Mt. Silver, away from civilization and away from Yellow. Suddenly there was a sound from behind.

"Are you Red?"

He turned around and saw a boy probably about 15 years old. He was wearing a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a black baseball cap.

"No…"

"Aww thats too bad" he said, he seemed sad

"…I could battle you…." Kaze said quietly

"Really?!"

"Yeah since you came all the way here and Red isn´t here.."

"Okay I´ll take you on!"

"Amphy!" Kaze yelled as he threw the Pokeball

"Go Marovak!" the boy yelled as he did the same

"Marovak use Earthquake!" the Marovak jumped then slammed It´s bone into the ground cousing the ground the ground to shake tremendlusly

"Amphy dodge it by jumping!" Amphy jumped and easly dodged the attack

"Follow up with Bone Rush!" the boy yelled and his Marovak´s bone started glowing with a blue light, then it charged towards Amphy.

"Amphy intecept with Thunderpunch! max power!" Amphy charged up power in her arm the lunged forwards, the two attacks clashed in the middle there was a big explosion and when the smoke disspersed only Amphy was standing.

"What?!" the boy said as he rushed over too his Marovak "How did you knock a ground type out with an electric attack?!"

"Amphy is very special to me, she has been with me since i was nine years old and we have found a technique that let´s us utilized her hidden powers." he paused "What´s your name boy?"

"Aaron.." the boy said quietly then he started walking away

"You don´t have an Escape rope?"

"No"

"I´ll teleport you out then" he grabbed Aaron´s shoulder and sent out Ancient, his Xatu then they teleported. When he got back to the peak someone was waiting for him.

"Yellow? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you… Kaze please come back.. me and Red had a fight and he broke up. It was wrong to leave you… I never should have.."

He looked at her wondering what he should do, should he go back? He didn´t know, then suddenly Yellow came up too him and kissed him, straith on the mouth. He was chocked for a second but then he kissed her back.

They went back to Viridian when they got home everyone was waiting for them, apperantly Blue had decided to have the christmas party in Kaze´s house, she had gotten it ready then she had sent out invitations A.k.a. she had blackmailed everyone.

"thc.. pesky woman" He heard Green say

Red said nothing as usual, tho for once he didn´t look at Yellow. Gold and Crys bickered like an old married couple and Ruby and Saphh argued. He looked around more and saw Silver together with Soul, Blue must have blackmailed them. Dia and Platinum was watching a movie together with Pearl and Emerald. Black and White hadn´t arived yet.

Everyone was having fun.

"Kaze?" Yellow said quietly so the others wouldn´t hear

"Yeah?"

"Can you come outside for a moment?"

"Okay"

They went outside and walked away a bit Yellow suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"Kaze… I really love you and.. and could we get together again?"

Kaze thought over the situation 'I love Yellow but… ahh screw it' he turned to Yellow again

"What do you mean get together, you are my girlfriend and nothing´s gonna change that"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Yellow ran over to him and kissed him and as she did Kaze thought,

'Maybe this christmas wasn´t so bad after all.'


	3. Chapter 3: The Red Maple

**So this is a Story i came up with it´s a story about one of my OC´s: Aaron! Observe that this Story plays out in the same world as my other fanfics. Also plz REVIEW! ^o^**

**"This is talking"**

**'This is thinking'**

**Disclaimer: yaaaay... it´s Gamefreak´s.. T.T (Crying face for u who can´t see it)**

* * *

I woke up with a scream, the memories of the dream still lingering in my mind. I had dozed of(again).

"Shit"

I was supposed to be home by now, actually I was supposed to be home an hour ago. whatever at least It couldn´t get worse, then I saw ho had woken me up.

'Forget it' I thought it could get worse.

I was sitting under a tree (namely a red maple) in the outskirts of town and in front of I was the only other person who knew about this place, Serena.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead" she said, I answered with a tired and maybe just a little irritated glare in her direction.

Serena had been my friend since we where children and we were pretty much always together we laughed, smiled and did pretty much everything together, but sometimes she was just a pain and this seemed like one of those moments.

"Aren´t you supposed to be home by now" she said with a smile

"Maybe... why do you ask" I answered

"Because our family was supposed to come over to you for dinner and you didn´t show up."

I had totally forgot, when school ended I just went to my usual spot and sat down to read and then I had to go and doze of,

"Shit! I forgot all about it, I´m really sorry" now I was genuinely sorry for her.

"Yeah right" she said with a sarcastic smile on her face

"But I really mean it"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Kay" she answered "then let´s get going there´s still time before dinner".

I picked up my book and we started running towards Saffron City where we live, while chatting with each other "So what´s for dinner?" I asked

"I don't know" came the answer "probably something yummy!"

"As always" I said sarcasticly

"What do you mean" she said, laughing.

When we got home mom and dad where waiting together with Serena´s parents,

"So you found him" mom said

"Yep!" she answered "this sleepyhead here had fallen asleep while reading... again"

"What?! Serena you traitor! Don't tell them" I said and everyone started laughing.

When we were done with dinner our parents went out to the kitchen and started cleaning the plates and such, it was kind of boring just sitting there so Serena and I went outside. Behind my house there was a pretty big field and in the middle of it there was a hill with a bunch of trees. As we started walking towards the hill Serena said

"Do you remember when we were kids and played here all the time?"

"Yeah! of course how could I possibly forget"

"I don't know just asking."

We went up the hill and decided to climb a tree, the one we always played in as kids, we climbed to the top and when we got up we sat down next to each other on one of the thickest branches and just looked out over the city, then suddenly Serena said,

"Aaron?"

"Yeah"

"There´s something i´ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but I never had the curage to say it... Aaron..I…I love you."

I was stunned by the sudden confession and didn´t now what to do, Serena bent forwards an kissed me on the cheek she then climbed down the tree and started to run away, I ran after her and caught her after a couple of seconds

"Serena stop, I love you to"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

She turned around and hugged me I hugged her back and we just stood like that for a minute that seemed like an eternity. When we broke the hug I bent forward and kissed her on the lips, she first seemed chocked but then smiled and returned my kiss.

We started to walk back to the house while holding hands and in that moment my life was perfect.


End file.
